Intruder? I think not!
by Blackshiki
Summary: How come all of Lucy's worst nightmares come true? For example bumping into the famous Sting Eucliffe wasn't on top on her list of things she wanted to do.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy walked down that long path on her way to Fairy Tail. It was always the same these days. Walk to Fairy Tail in the morning, get table thrown at you and then in the afternoon walk home again to find her team in her room, even though she just left them at the guild five minutes ago.  
Today though she was in such deep thought she didn't see someone walking the other way. They ran into each other and they both fell to the ground.

"I am so sorry."

She looked over to the man and saw who it was and froze. It was the great Sting Eucliffe. He looked up at Lucy and the scowled at her.

"Oh it's you Fairy."

"Hello Sting what are you doing in Magnolia?"

"Coming home from a job."

They both stood up but Lucy looked back down at the ground again.

"Well goodbye Sting and I am sorry again for bumping into you."

Sting grabbed Lucy by the arm and pulled her back in front of him as she went to walk away.

"If you really want to make it up with me Fairy then let me stay at your house for a few days."

"And why would I let you? Just because I accidently bump into you doesn't mean that I owe you one."

Sting looked down at the blonde and smirked.

"What if we make a bet."

"Oh?"

"We will race to your house and if I win I can stay at your house for as long as I want and if you win I will leave."

"But you don't know where my house is!"

"Yeah but I am much faster than you are so now we are the same."

"Fine. READY SET GO!"

They set off racing with Lucy taking the back streets so Sting couldn't follow her and Sting following her scent from before. Lucy arrived at her house and saw Sting sitting in her chair.

"NO!"

"Yes now where will I be sleeping?"

"On the lounge."

Sting glared at Lucy but sighed.

"Fine."

Lucy nodded and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"I am going to cook some lunch would you like some?"

"Yeah."

They walked into the kitchen with Sting only expecting to watch but Lucy took out some salad ingredients and handed Sting a knife.

"You want me the great Sting Eucliffe to cut up salad?"

"Do you want to eat?"

"Yeah."

"Then cut."

Sting just sighed and picked back up the knife he had put down and started to cut up the salad.

"There done Lucy. Now can I go?"

Lucy looked at him and sighed. He was just like a big baby.

"Put them in this big bowl and then you can go."

"YEAH!"

Lucy laughed and just nodded. He really was a big baby with his cute smiles and exuberant face.

Wait.

Did she just think cute?

Lucy just knocked herself on the head a few times trying to get the thought out of her head.

"Bye Lucy!"

When Sting walked out Lucy completed lunch and walked back into the lounge room to call Sting.

"Sting, lunch time."

When he didn't answer Lucy walked towards the couched and peered over it. And there was Sting Eucliffe lying down asleep. Lucy reached over and poke Sting on the cheek. When she did that he opened his eye's grabbed her hand and pulled Lucy onto him.

"Sting?"

"What do you want Lucy?"

"Lunch is ready but why did you pull onto you?"

"You poked me I thought that you were someone bad."

Lucy slid off Sting and stood next to him.

"Well go and have some lunch while I get ready for the guild."

"You are going to the guild?"

"Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

"Your going to the guild?"

"Yes. And you can leave or stay here if you like. I don't care. I will be back later."

Lucy glanced at Sting one more time and then walked out and to the guild. She walked in and Natsu came running up to her and sniffed her.

"Hmm you smell different."

Lucy blushed a little and then kicked Natsu away.

"You pervert! You don't go around sniffing people!"

Natsu got up and sniffed her again.

"Who have you been hanging around with? It is a man and someone I know but don't remember…"

Lucy remembered that Natsu had met Sting at the Grand Magic Games a few months ago and backed off a bit.

"I don't know what you are talking about Natsu I have been shopping so of course there are a lot of other smells on me."

Lucy sighed and walked past Natsu and over to the bar where she sat down on a barstool.

"Mirajane! Can I have a strawberry milkshake please?"

"Of course Lucy. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong I am just tired."

"Okay."

She handed Lucy the milkshake and looked around the guild to see Natsu staring at Lucy. So she decided to investigate.

"Hey Lucy has anything happened recently between you and Natsu?"

"If you mean him sniffing me and telling me that I smell like someone else that he doesn't know. Then yes. Like what is with him it seems he wants to know every single thing about me. I can talk to other people if I want to."

Once Lucy had finished she heard a chair scrapping and the falling so she turned around and saw Natsu standing there.

"I am sorry Lucy. But I have just figured out who you smell like."

"Who?"

Lucy got nervous and waited for his violent reaction.

"Lucy why do you smell like a garbage can? Like seriously if you need some food then just take some out of your fridge."

Lucy froze for a second and then mentally face palmed.

"Natsu I just tripped alight? Leave it already."

"Your so clumsy Lucy! Anyway I am going to come over your house later to tell you something!"

"NO! You can't I am sorry Natsu can't you tell me here?"

"Why can't I come over?"

"I have some things out that I don't want you to see."

"Okay fine but I am not going to tell you then."

"Come on Natsu just tell me."

"Nope."

"Shall we go and get some ice cream?"

"Or shall we go on a job Lucy? I know you need some gems for your rent."

Lucy just smiled sadly and shook her head.

"I am sorry Natsu. Let's just go out for some ice cream."

Natsu just nodded and they walked happily out of the guild with Natsu's hand over her shoulder. They walked into the ice cream shop and Lucy gasped and wanted to scream. Sting was standing by the counter. Lucy looked over at Natsu and saw that he had seen Sting too.

"What is he doing here?"

"I don't know Natsu but just ignore him please? I just want to get some ice cream."

Natsu studied Lucy for a second and then nodded his head.

"Fine. But you have to buy me icecream!"

At the sound of Natsu's voice Sting turned around about to call out to him. But he then saw Lucy's glare and turned back around. Lucy walked over to the counter, ignoring Sting and ordered two strawberry icecreams and the sat down to wait.

"So Natsu how was your mission with Happy I heard that you left without me."

They both talked some more until they had finished their icecream. Then they parted ways. Lucy going back to her apartment and Natsu going to the guild. Sting had noticed that they had left so he walked out and walked back to Lucy's apartment a few steps behind her.

"You do know that I know that you are there Sting."

"Yeah."

He caught up and walked beside her. They walked into her apartment and Sting laid on the couch and closed his eyes and Lucy just sat on the other couch.

"How can you put up with that guy Lucy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Natsu Dragneel he is a hot headed idiot."

"Yeah that might be true but he is also fun to be around so I put up with the quarks."

Sting just snorted and sighed.

"I am bored Lucy what shall we do?"

"I don't know."

"Shall we go on a mission?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Go and choose one from your guild."

"Okay!"

Lucy ran out of her apartment and into the guild, stopping at the mission board.

"Can we come?"

Lucy turned around and saw Natsu, Happy, Grey and Erza standing behind her.

"No. I just want to go solo this time. Maybe next time."

She grabbed a random mission and walked over to Mira who stamped it.

"Seeya Lucy!"

"Bye everyone!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry everyone I have officially run out of ideas for this fanfiction so it will be on hold for a while. If you have any ideas feel free to tell me because I am officially stumped. **_

_**Blackshiki!**_


End file.
